Thorns on a Leaf
by Mistyfur of ThunderClan
Summary: I love Leafpool and Thornclaw there isn't enough stories about them so I'm going to put my story up. Its about how they fall in love during the time of the Great Travel of the Lakes! Please Review and Favorite so I can continue!


**I love Leafpool and Thornclaw, but I never see enough stories about them. I'm going to get another story out there about them****. **

**I might get some of the timeline confused and grammar mistakes will be there because no story is perfect. **

**I don't own Warriors Erin Hunter does! If I did Crowfeather would never get with Nightcloud.**

**Some of the cats will be younger than they are in the books. Some characters will be OOC.**

**Enjoy and please Review and Favorite they keep me motivated to write more chapters!**

**Chapter 1: Born For Each Other**

* * *

Firestar's POV

After Sandstorm had given birth, I came in to check if they were okay.

"Are you alright Sandstorm?" I asked poking my head in.

"Just fine," she answered tiredly.

"What do you want to name them, love? I gave her a comforting lick.

"They're both she-cats, the ginger one that looks like you will be Squirrelkit for her bushy tail," I purred at the name.

"The light tabby will be Leafkit for Leafstar in SkyClan," I said.

I went out to get some prey when Thornpaw ran into me.

"I'm sorry Firestar I didn't see where I was going," he apologized.

"Just be more careful," I said realizing Cinderpelt stared into space for a moment.

I walked over toward Cinderpelt a little bit more. Then she acted like nothing had happened.

"Cinderpelt is there something wrong, has StarClan talked to you?" I asked.

"Yes, _A Leaf is all it takes to heal a wounded Thorn on a cat's claw, without being healed the stars will disappear forever darkness will rule the land," _Cinderpelt said vacantly.

I thought, what about the other prophecy does it intertwine with this one?

* * *

6 moons later...

Leafkit POV

"Come on Leafkit! Get the moss from me," Squirrelkit said tauntingly.

"Now come on inside the nursery for a bit its getting a little chilly out here," said Sandstorm protectively.

"A warrior ceremony is going to take place very soon and I don't want you to be frozen when it happens," she said.

I scramble in obeying mother more willingly than Squirrelkit.

"But mommy I want to stretch my legs out," Squirrelkit said whining.

"No buts now get inside," mother commanded.

"Fine," Squirrelkit grumbled.

"All cats that can catch their own prey, meet under highrock!" Firestar yowled.

"Today we have two new warriors Bramblepaw and Thornpaw please step up,"

They both climbed the rock with pride in their eyes.

"Do you promise to withhold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they said strong and clear.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Bramblepaw you'll be Brambleclaw we honor your strength and loyalty to this Clan," Firestar said clear.

"Thornpaw from this moment on you'll be Thornclaw your fighting skills are unbeatable and your loyalty is clear to this Clan," Firestar said proudly.

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw! Thornclaw! Thornclaw!" the clan cheered.

When I looked at Thornclaw he was staring directly at me. I thought to myself, was there something wrong with my pelt?

"We have two new apprentices Leafkit and Squirrelkit," Firestar said pride in his eyes. Sandstorm was trying to clean our pelts quickly.

"Leafpaw your mentor will be Cinderpelt you gentleness and kindness will make you a wonderful medicine cat," as I touched noses with Cinderpelt.

"Squirrelpaw your mentor will be Dustpelt he has shown determination and great skill."

"Suirrelpaw! Squirrelpaw! Leafpaw! Leafpaw!" The Clan cheered again but Thornclaw was cheering the loudest for me. I didn't know what to think.

* * *

Thornclaw's POV

I've noticed Leafpaw ever since I tripped over her, I was being careless when it happened.

_Flashback_

_"Thornpaw go get some fresh moss for the queens," said my mentor, Mousefur._

_"Sure thing," I said._

_I went out of the territory and found the familiar streambed and started to get some wet moss. Then returned I couldn't see where I was going and my nose was blocked from the moss. I lost my footing and fell._

_"Ow!" squeaked a kit._

_"I'm sorry Leafkit I didn't see where I was going," I explained._

_"Its alright can you help me up?" she asked._

_I helped her up and checked if she was okay._

_"I got to go nice to meet you Thornclaw," Leafpaw said her amber eyes shining as she walked off._

_End Of Flashback_

I remembered her caring eyes that were once playful when she was kit. Sometimes I injure my paw just to see her, but I knew she was training to become a medicine cat. She couldn't have kits or a mate.

One time I found a thorn and put stepped on it purposely.

"Hey, Leafpaw I think I stepped on a thorn and I can't get it out," I said.

She got some marigold and cobwebs and applied it to my paw. The marigold burning my paw a bit.

"There you go just be careful not to get another thorn," she said with her caring voice that she always used.

I left with a simple nod, but felt I needed to do something else. Sometimes I would stare at her when she gathers herbs and treat patients.

* * *

Leafpaw's POV

Thornclaw is handsome I suppose his golden pelt with his dark amber eyes, makes me feel butterflies in my stomach. My thoughts are jumbled up, I'm a medicine cat for pete's sake I can't have a mate or kits its forbidden. He's been getting thorns in his paw every once in awhile he'd be excited when I treated him instead of Cinderpelt. Lots of times when I'm off-duty I would look at him hunting or eating a piece of fresh kill. I would hide it from my friend, Sorreltail so nobody gets suspicious.

* * *

Firestar's POV

I look at one of them staring at the other, I knew they were the ones in the prophecy but I don't see how the other prophecy binds them together. _"kin of you kin, will havethe power of the stars in their paws."_ If only Starclan can make more sense.

**Please Review and Favorite so I can make another chapter next week! Any suggestions you want to put in then by all means review!**


End file.
